PARA TI
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Un regalo improvisado, pero lleno de cariño para un rubio malhumorado. Oneshot. Dedicado a LadyDoptera en wattpad.


14 de Febrero.

Bridgette se levantó rápidamente, algo aterrada al percatarse de lo tarde que ya era, realizando sus actividades tan rápido como le fue posible para encontrarse frente a la puerta de su salón cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonara.

Esta bien, no era demasiado tarde cuando observó el reloj, pero la adolescente era de esas personas que ¨iban tarde para llegar temprano¨; era bastante despistada, más no irresponsable.

Se sentó en su lugar, volviéndose consiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El salón estaba lleno de globos con forma de corazón; quizás lleno era una palabra exagerada, pero el número era suficiente para sentirse agradecida de sentarse en la primera fila.

Suspiró con desgano y sacó su libreta, esperando a que empezara la clase.

En años anteriores había preparado pequeñas bolsas con chocolates hechos por ella para todos sus compañeros, pero eso era en China.

Acababa de llegar a Francia hace un par de meses, justo a tiempo para empezar el nuevo ciclo escolar; ella no solía ser una chica muy sociable, al menos no era ella la que iniciaba el contacto con una nueva persona. Por lo cual apenas había empezado a interactuar con algunos de sus compañeros.

Había sopesado la idea de realizar un presente a sus compañeros, pero decidió no hacerlo. No quería que pensaran que estaba demasiado ansiosa por ser aceptada, además, no quería estropear las cosas.

Ya se imaginaba dándole un regalo a alguien con una etiqueta con un nombre equivocado; un nombre que seguramente no aparecía en la lista de alumnos de su salón. Le había pasado un par de veces con Allegra, a quien, por alguna extraña razón, terminaba diciéndole Alya.

No estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

El timbre sonó y Félix entró seguido de la profesora en turno, extrañándola. Puesto que el rubio se mostraba más malhumorado de lo que solía mostrarse siempre.

Un par de compañeros lo saludaron, pero él no se inmutó; situación adversa, después de todo, Félix solía contestar a los saludos en un acto puramente diplomático. Ese día decidió ignorarlos.

A todos, durante todo el día.

Al estar en su habitación intentó entender la razón detrás de ello. ¿Podría ser que odiara la fecha? ¿Por qué? ¿Habría algo más? No lo sabía, no lo entendía. Félix era todo un enigma, como siempre. Y eso era malo para ella, que era una chica sumamente curiosa.

Los ojos de Bridgette se clavaron en la pantalla de su computadora, analizando cada imagen, cada idea y cada posible escenario que en su mente se creaba.

Debía ser perfecto, o al menos lo suficientemente correcto para que Felix lo aceptara.

—Esto no está bien —Dijo en un susurro.

—Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que le des lo hará feliz.

—Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil como eso.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Bueno, Félix suele mostrarse muy incómodo a mi lado, ya lo sabes.

—Al rededor de todos, querrás decir —Eso hizo reír a Bridgette.

—Sí, así es. Razón por la cual quiero elegir el regalo perfecto para él.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

—San Valentín, celebramos a las personas que queremos y estimamos.

—¿Cuándo va a ser? —Quiso saber la pequeña catarina.

—Hoy.

—Oh, ¿era por eso los globos y las flores en todos lados?

—Así es.

—¿Qué tal un libro? —Intentó ayudarla la kwami.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tal si le compro un libro que ya ha leído? O peor aún ¿uno qué no le gusta?

—¿Ropa? Podrías comprar ese suéter que tanto te había gustado y que pensabas que sería perfecto para él.

—No sé su talla y si llegará a adivinarla me consideraría más acosadora de lo que ya me cree.

—¿Una pintura?

—Me falta mucho por aprender aún Tikki. Además, no sabría que pintarle.

—¿Por qué no le horneas algo? —De seguro tus tíos te prestan la cocina de la panadería.

—¿Un postre para el señor "el café se toma solo"?

—Podría ser un postre que no sea demasiado dulce... o que se lleve bien con el café negro.

Bridgette clavó su mirada en la de su compañera, con la boca entreabierta, este gesto se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa.

—Esa es una gran idea. ¡Voy ahora mismo!

La chica bajo las escaleras de su habitación de manera estrepitosa, iba tan acelerada que no fue capaz de detenerse, impactando así con el sillón de la sala y obteniendo de paso la atención de Sabine.

—¡Bridgette! ¿Estás bien querida?

—¡Tía! Necesito tu ayuda —Se levantó abruptamente, corriendo hasta la azabache mayor y tomándola por los hombros —Postre, un regalo, café negro, ¡el mejor!

—Brid, corazón, tranquila. ¿Para qué quieres el postre? Estoy segura de que a tu tío no le importara si tomas un postre de la panadería —La adolescente se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Bueno, yo, San Valentín y... —La mayor empezó a reír, entendiendo todo.

—Espera, tengo la receta ideal —Sabine abrió uno de los cajones de la despensa, obteniendo así una pequeña caja donde tenía una serie de tarjetitas.

Bridgette se acercó a su tía seguida de Tikki que flotó alrededor de ellas, completamente curiosa. Era una fortuna que los kwamis solo fueran visibles para aquellos que poseían el prodigio.

—¿De qué se trata tía?

—Espera un segundo, oh, aquí esta —La mujer le otorgó una de las tarjetas a Bridgette que se apresuró a leerla con ilusión.

Una ilusión que duró apenas dos segundos.

—¿Una tarta fraisier? —La mujer volvió a reír.

—Fue el primer postre que le preparé a tu tío. Créeme, no falla —La chica recibió un ligero golpe en sus costillas, lleno de picardía.

—¡Tía!

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—N-no, puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.

—Te dejo entonces para que te concentres.

Bridgette empezó a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena, bajo la mirada de su pequeña amiga.

—¿De qué tamaño harás la tarta?

—Una individual, no quiero exagerar.

—Pero ¿no harías demasiada mezcla para solo una tarta?

—Hare una docena, le daré la mejor.

—¿Una docena?

—Claro, imagino que mi tío puede vender las demás en la panadería.

Cuando Bridgette terminó ya eran las doce de la noche, dándole a penas tiempo para cambiarse su ropa de diario por su pijama para después tumbarse sobre la cama.

—¿Dónde lo verás para darle la tarta?

—Mañana, cuando regrese sus libros a la biblioteca. Es su fecha límite.

—¿Y dices que no lo acosas? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que él siga siempre la misma rutina.

Ambas rieron antes de caer dormidas.

15 de Febrero.

Fue, lo espero, el tiempo paso y cuando se iba a ir llena de tristeza, lo vio. Sus piernas se tensaron, el corazón le dio un ligero vuelco y se animó a gritar.

—¡Félix! —El chico se giró bruscamente al escuchar su nombre, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, como siempre.

Ese día estaba mas animado, eso la hizo sonreír.

—Buenas tardes, Bridgette —Estaba listo para alejarse del lugar hasta que ella se paró frente a él.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

Bridgette extendió hacia él una pequeña caja rosada, esperando a que la tomara. Los segundos fueron eternos para la de ojos color cielo, que sabía lo incómodo que era todo eso para él.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó al tiempo que aceptaba la pequeña caja, al tiempo que Bridgette se permitía volver a respirar.

—Tendrás que abrirlo para averiguarlo. ¡Nos vemos!

—Pero que niña tan rara —Dijo el gato negro al tiempo que veían a la chica correr.

—Ni me lo digas.

—¿Crees que sea queso? —Cuestionó Plagg mientras olisqueaba la caja.

—No lo creo, por ahora escóndete.

Cuando Félix regresó a la mansión Agreste se preparó para realizar sus actividades del día, al tiempo que Plagg flotaba alrededor del paquete que había sido depositado a un lado de la cama, siendo olvidado hasta la hora de la cena.

—Félix —Atinó a decir Plagg cuando el adolescente se preparaba para salir de su habitación.

—Tendrás tu queso al terminar mi cena. Ya lo sabes.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? —Se giró a verlo, curioso.

—¿No abrirás el paquete? —El de ojos azul grisáceo lo dudo por unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—Ahora no.

—¡Pero es comida!

—¿Comida? —Félix se acercó hasta el paquete y Plagg, observando cómo el gato negro asentía con la cabeza mientras movía la cola.

—Huele dulce. Me gusta —La caja fue abierta, encontrándose con la pequeña tarta —¿Tiene queso?

—No lo creo Plagg.

—Bueno. Aun así, huele bien —La conversación fue interrumpida por un par de golpeteos en la puerta antes de ser abierta.

—Señor Agreste. Su cena esta lista.

—¿Pueden subirla por favor? —Pidió con simpleza —Y Natalie, ¿podrías darme algo de queso en vez de postre?

—Claro.

La tarta fue dejada sobre el escritorio bajo la mirada fija del pequeño gato. Cuando la comida llegó, Félix tomó un cuchillo para cortar la tarta a la mitad, colocando la porción en el plato de queso y dándoselo a su compañero.

—Provecho.

—¿Para mí? —Dijo el kwami ilusionado.

—Claro. Has estado menos molesto que de costumbre y me avisaste del regalo. De seguro lo habría ignorado y se hubiese echado a perder.

—Ay. Toque el corazón del niño frío.

—Y no me gusta lo dulce

—Tenías que salir con una de tus cosas, ¿verdad?

Empezó a cenar tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de tomar su café que aún humeaba, se dispuso entonces a probar la tarta.

El panqué tenía una textura suave y ligeramente dulce, que hacía un delicioso contraste con su café amargo. La cremosidad y el ligero sabor a vainilla de la crema era agradable, seguido de la fría y acida textura de las fresas.

Cada sabor y textura combinada gloriosamente con el anterior. Había probado la tarta fraisier decenas de veces, pero nunca así.

Hasta que se acabó.

Se giró a ver con cierta incomodidad a Plagg, que seguía degustando de pedacito en pedacito su pedazo de tarta. El kwami sintió la mirada azul fija en él, se giró a verlo con recelo antes de darle la espalda, protegiendo su alimento.

El adolescente suspiro, tomó el empaque, dándole un par de vueltas y obteniendo así una tarjeta prolijamente doblada. Feliz San Valentín, tenía escrito con una fina letra cursiva en tinta azul.

Por norma general no le gustaba San Valentín, ni Navidad, ni cualquier festividad que buscara promover la actividad familiar y amistosa. Pero no podía negar que aquello lo había tomado con la guardia baja. ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de regalarle algo a él? Solo Bridgette, al parecer.

No fue consciente de su sonrojo hasta que Plagg empezó a molestar.

—Aw. El niño frío se enamoró.

—No digas tonterías Plagg —Se levantó para tirar la caja, aún sosteniendo la tarjeta entre sus dedos-

—Deberías hacer algo por ella.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Cómprale queso o algo. O hazle una broma —El rubio suspiro con molestia.

—A ti te gustan esas cosas Plagg. A ella no.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

—Sólo lo sé y ya —Se apresuró a contestar, aunque en realidad no lo sabía, simplemente imaginaba que había cosas que sólo podían gustarle a Plagg. O a alguien muy inmaduro.

—Aun así, deberías hacer algo. Ella se preocupó por tener el detalle contigo, lo menos que puedes hacer es responderle.

—Pero yo no sé cómo responder —Se limitó a contestar.

—¿En serio? ¿Tus clases de etiqueta no te dijeron nada? Deberían regresarle a tu padre su dinero.

—Me refiero a que no sé qué regalarle.

—Algo dulce, como ella y su regalo. Y fino, que tu padre tiene mucho dinero.

Félix suspiró con desgano, tomó el teléfono, hizo una pequeña investigación y después realizó una llamada.

—¿Sí? —Expresó al notar que su llamada estaba siendo atendida —Quisiera pedir un paquete de sus mejores chocolates para la panadería Dupain.

—Claro que sí, caballero —Respondió la mujer al otro lado de línea, un poco extrañada al no tener tiempo de presentarse —¿Algún mensaje en especial?

—Gracias por la tarta.

—¿Eh? Entendido, señor.

16 de Febrero.

Al otro día Bridgette despertó y se alistó para dirigirse a la cocina de la casa, encontrándose con una caja rosa en forma de corazón.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó a su tía que preparaba la comida —¿El tío te los regalo? ¿Puedo probar uno?

—No son para mí, querida.

—¿Qué?

—Mira la tarjeta.

La mirada de la chica se paseó por el envoltorio de la caja, encontrándose con una tarjeta sencilla que decía su nombre.

—Gracias por la tarta —Leyó en voz alta, ligeramente acalorada.

—Creo que la tarta funcionó muy bien —Comentó la mujer con un deje de coquetería.

—¡Tía! —Sabine empezó a reír.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me darás uno?

—¡Claro!

Quizás no era el modo en el que habían planeado celebras San Valentín, pero bueno, era un inicio.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Creo que los kwamis en la versipon 2d son demasiado grandes para ir escondidos en la ropa de sus portadores todo el tiempo. Así que pensé ¿y si pueden flotar felices sin ser vistos por los demás? De ahí que Tikki floté tranquilamente en la cocina mientras Sabine buscaba la receta-

Feliz Navidad! Que diga, feliz San Valentín.

Deudas de juego son deudas de honor: Fanfic hecho y dedicado para LadyDoptera. Espero de todo corazón que te guste.


End file.
